


番外1-櫃檯小姐與落難千金

by Luink



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luink/pseuds/Luink
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Kudos: 6





	番外1-櫃檯小姐與落難千金

浴室裡水聲清朗。  
  
磨砂玻璃的推門后，隱約可見兩抹纖瘦的身影彼此糾纏，密不可分。側耳細探，便可聼得一絲絲壓抑的悶哼自什麼人喉間溢出來，輕輕重重，沒有規律。時而又傳出完全不同於水聲清脆的黏稠質感。  
  
“唔……痛……”是貓一樣的輕吟。  
  
岡田奈奈收緊攀附在村山腦後的手指，示意面前作亂的人輕一點兒。  
  
“抱歉，我弄痛你了嗎……”自戀人胸口抬起頭，村山彩希直直地看向岡田奈奈。那乾淨的眼神，充滿真摯和誠懇，還帶一點愧疚。若不是眼下二人正赤體相擁，若不是說完之後對方舔著下唇，又往下瞥一眼繼續回味的留戀動作，岡田奈奈絕對會被那樣無辜的眼神所欺騙。  
  
五指無意識地摩挲著對方的頭髮，岡田奈奈垂眸，面泛紅霞地喃喃回答：“也不是很痛……”  
  
“那可以繼續嗎？”村山眯縫起眼睛，舒服地用腦袋蹭一蹭岡田奈奈的掌心。她太喜歡岡田小姐的愛撫了，像這樣手指旋轉碰觸著自己，一會兒是指尖，一會兒是指腹，大拇指來回按壓著，觸電一般的感覺穿越大腦皮層，仿佛下達了奇怪的指令。直想臣服于她。  
  
岡田奈奈側過臉，閉上眼睛，完全不想回答這個問題。濕濕的頭髮被拂過腦後，露出一雙耳朵。耳廓邊泛著水光，耳垂上還殘留了水珠，晶瑩剔透，折射了燈光，正欲往下低落。  
  
沒有聽到回答。村山疑惑地睜開眼，便看見那將落未落的水滴。不假思索地，她湊上前一口含住了岡田奈奈的耳垂，舌尖一卷，水珠落入腹中，又似覺不夠，纏著軟嫩，像遇上果凍一樣舔舐起來。  
  
前一秒還在心內埋怨戀人的傻問題，冷不防耳垂一熱，滑溜溜的舌尖已經攻陷自己的耳朵。隨著舔吻，熱氣一陣一陣闖進岡田奈奈耳蝸，帶來斷斷續續的酥癢。岡田奈奈忍不住靠向村山，側臉貼著側臉，呼著粗氣在村山耳邊輕悄悄呢喃了一句。  
  
聞言，村山的眼眸一亮，瞬間笑意蔓延。匆匆應了個含糊的“好”字，嘴唇已經沿著頸部的曲線，一點一滴往下蠶食。親一口，再吸吮起一處肌膚用舌尖細磨，吮完又安撫一般舔一舔，滿意地看到潔白如玉的雪膚上出現一小團淺粉，便另尋他處，“重蹈覆轍”。這個勤勞的農夫，正樂此不疲地種著紅豔豔的草莓。種完一個心中的喜悅就添加一分，對這片繁盛的草莓地就更愛戀三分。  
  
“嗯……哈啊……”岡田奈奈緊緊攀著村山的肩膀，只覺得全身發軟，這樣親人的方式，似折磨，又甜蜜，想快點結束，又不捨得。反反復複之間，她開始留意到，一旦自己鬆口，洩露一絲嬌吟，村山就會轉移陣地，尋找下一個地點。否則，那不知疲倦的舌尖就會來來回回不願離去，甚至還要配上牙齒，咬下印記，卻控制了力道，不至讓人灼痛。  
  
“你……呃……夠了……”  
  
“不……才一邊……”埋頭苦幹的人執著己見。  
  
“那就……哈……快點……”岡田奈奈氣結。身後是一雙自開始就不停作亂的手，撫摸過背脊，腰腹，來回不間斷，直到落腳臀部，再不肯挪移半分。若是偷看上一眼，就會發現，挺翹的臀肉正被五指按壓著，像按摩，滿是色氣。  
  
“你……混蛋……嗯哼……”  
  
一個轉音，蜿蜒而出。村山滿足地鬆開嘴巴，緊接著耳朵一痛。岡田奈奈咬著牙貼在自己耳邊狠狠嬌嗔道：“不就是……想聼我的呻……吟嗎……嗯……唔……你滿意……了吧……哈啊……”  
  
岡田奈奈拋開羞赧肆意放縱。那一聲又一聲，熨燙在村山心頭，如同壘砌了一座慾望的火山，濃煙滾滾，只等待一個爆發的閾限。  
  
忍耐著，執意種完脖頸、胸口、手臂、腰腹的莓果，村山摟住無法站穩的戀人，輕柔地轉過她腰身，自背後牢牢環抱。下巴靠在她肩膀，村山蹭著岡田奈奈的臉頰嘶啞著嗓音道：“親愛的，看看你自己，看看你有多美……'you pearl',my love……”①  
  
岡田奈奈朦朧的眼神在觸及鏡面中那滿身紅痕媚眼如絲的妖冶身影時怔愣住。這個沉淪在愛裡面的人，是自己嗎？沒有平日的一絲清冷淡然，眼角眉梢全是誘人作亂的訊號。原來愛不是終結在网裡等待死去的掙扎，愛是涅槃重生，是向另一個國度自在翱翔。這樣的自己就像一隻毒蜘蛛，是村山讓自己變成了食髓知味不知滿足的妖精，也是她讓自己被巨大的喜悅沖刷鍛造。  
  
岡田奈奈感受著背後那火熱的胸口，二人緊密貼靠的每一處，都在叫囂著索要更多。抬起左手，岡田奈奈緊緊抓住摟在腰間的手臂，右手覆在村山另一隻手上，帶著那隻手緩慢而堅決地移向隱秘之地。  
  
鏡子深處，看不見的地方，古老原始的脈動劇烈起伏。那個無聲的境界，逐漸被水汽蒸騰的霧氣籠罩，一層覆上一層，模糊一點再模糊一點，漸漸地消失不見。取而代之的是耳際騷動的心跳，難以遏制的低語吟唱，越來越激越的魂思，越過山川河澤，直向雲霄。  
  
……  
  
水聲欸乃。  
  
岡田奈奈乖巧地縮靠在村山身上。浴缸的水雖然溫熱，亦抵不過久未平息的悸動。忽略自己滿身的豔麗，岡田奈奈兩指捏住村山的下巴，眼露凶光，一副惡狠狠的樣子地威脅道：“不準告訴別人誰上誰下！”  
  
“好。”村山笑嘻嘻點頭，手上老老實實按揉岡田奈奈酸疼的細腰。應該沒有人覺得我是受吧。  
  
“下次不準親那麼多地方。”彆扭的強勢。岡田奈奈摸摸自己的脖子，抬手間才發現就連腋下都浮現痕跡。臭小鬼，餓昏頭了！  
  
“……好的。”村山遲疑了下，繼續應聲。眼睛瞄向岡田奈奈的胸前，眸中閃過一抹狡黠的亮色。  
  
“不準親那麼久……”聲音持續走低。  
  
“好的吧……”這個怎麼能控制得了，難道定闹鐘不成。村山無奈，姑且應聲待命。  
  
“我……”  
  
“什麼？”村山抓住鎖骨上畫畫的手。  
  
“ばか！”  
  
“哦~我也愛你！mua~”  
  
偷一個輕吻，偷偷地加深。

注：①"you pearl",《指匠情挑》中女僕蘇對初試情慾的莫德的讚歎。意指珍珠，純潔無瑕，這個譬喻，私以為寓意太多。還有那個超級經典的結尾，莫德見到蘇之後，蘇問書裡寫了什麼，情話公主莫德回答:"It is filled with all the words for how I want you,how I love you." 伊蓮·卡西迪演繹的莫德小姐，真的每個眼神都是戲。😘


End file.
